


Naps Are For Big Boy's Too

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infantilism, Little Sam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Parent Dean Winchester, Platonic Cuddling, Sippy-cups, Thumb-sucking, Young Sam, bottles, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Set Up: After going to the library on Kara and Tom Jeffries property; Dean, Cas and Sam head back to the house after not finding any information about Rowena or any spells. Sam gets a booboo along the way and doesn’t need a nap. No Sir he does not! His De-de disagrees.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Naps Are For Big Boy's Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixieleigh1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieleigh1234/gifts).



> This is a short side story for https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746353/chapters/8311411
> 
> Home by Pixieleigh1234
> 
> Set Up: After going to the library on Kara and Tom Jeffries property; Dean, Cas and Sam head back to the house after not finding any information about Rowena or any spells. Sam gets a booboo along the way and doesn’t need a nap. No Sir he does not! 
> 
> His De-de disagrees.
> 
> My story takes place at the end of Chapter 20 (Chapter 18 Part Two) through the middle of Chapter 21 (Chapter 19 Part One) of Pixieleigh1234.
> 
> Not apart of her story at all. All my own. Mistakes are my own. I just hope she likes it. She is an AMAZING writer and should go check ALL of her stuff. AMAZING!!!!!

Dean gave an internal sigh of relief when they finally made it out of the wooded pathway from the library into the clearing that led to the side of the Jeffries’ house. He could tell that Sam and Cas were frustrated about not finding anything on spells or the witch named Rowena. Dean had called it at hour 5, claiming that he was hungry and that Sam needed more ear drops that Dean had left at the house. 

Dean was frustrated too, don’t get him wrong, but he was hungry but Sammy definitely needed a nap if the drooping eyelids were any indication to go by. 

Sammy was tired and cranky. He was bleeding frustration at not finding anything. Like _absolutely_ nothing. _Not even in Enochian!_ Dean said that it was time to go back to the house after several hours claiming that he was hungry but Sam didn’t believe him for a second. He knew that Dean thought he was tired and needed a nap. _But he wasn’t and he didn’t need a stinky old nap thank you very much!_

Sam was so focused on his own internal musings that when he made it into the clearing he didn’t see the pile that his own brother had stepped over a second ago. His right knee hit the pile first and then thankful he landed on his right arm as his left was still in it’s neon orange cast. He hit the ground pretty rough and the wind seemed to escape him for a minute. 

**#SPN#**

Dean had been a little ahead of Sam by a leg stride or so with Cas bringing up the rear when he stepped over a loose pile of leaves and twigs right at the edge of the clearing. He knew he should have carried the tired kid. The kid had stumbled several times claiming something had tripped him when there was nothing under foot. As Dean exited the clearing there was a line pile of dead leaves and small branches along the clearing that looked like Tom Jeffries had raked at some point during the fall but hadn’t had time to finish. A thud of a body hitting the ground had Dean turning to see Sammy on the ground and near tears. 

Sam looked stunned as Dean rushed over to pick him up. “You ok Sammy?” he asked as he brushed him off and instinctively checked him over for injuries. 

“De-de I fell!” Sam wailed as soon as he was in his brother’s arms, tears freely flowing as his fingers of his casted arm gripped at his brother’s leather jacket collar. 

“I saw baby. Any owies?” Dean cooed as he brushed the dirt and leaves off Sam's brown jacket. Cas stood by his side with anxious eyes trained on his little one with a dirty Rocket and an equally dirty pacifier in his right hand. 

Sammy moved a dirty hand to brush his hair off of his face and gave a wet sniffle. “My k-knee De-de. O-owie De-de. Owie,” he whined as Dean took a look.

Dean’s tired baby boy whimpered at the hole in his jeans but started to cry again at the sight of the scraped knee. It wasn’t that bad in Dean’s opinion and was again hit with the irony of Sam having a literal hole in his stomach two years ago from a gunshot and not flinching as Dean had to dig it out compared to the scratch on his knee right now that had the faintest redness to it, not even deep enough to produce any blood. But Sam was frustrated and tired and now he had an owie which felt like the end of the world to the little guy.

“It’s ok Sammy, that’s not even any blood. It’s just a little red, see no blood,” Dean reassured as Sammy sniffled and looked down at his knee. 

“No b-b ‘ood. Still owie,” he looked up from his knee to Dean.

“Still owie,” Dean nodded, agreeing with him. “What do you say we go back to the room and you can pick out a band-aid hmm?” he patted and rubbed his baby’s undamaged leg in a comforting manner as he readjusted his hold on him. 

Sam looked at his brother with wet eyes and nodded before whimpering again and hiding back in Dean’s neck. “Yeah, band-aid.” 

Sam had stopped crying, little whimpers still making themselves known, by the time they got to the guest room and couldn’t help but startle when he felt himself being laid down onto something soft. He hadn’t felt Dean walking, going up the stairs or even opening the door. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok kiddo,” Dean reassured when he felt Sam jerk in his arms. “It’s ok,” he reiterated when he saw worried hazel eyes meet his own. “I’m just going to get a washcloth and a band-aid ok.” 

Cas, who Sammy had forgotten about in his hurt, sat next to him on the bed and ran gentle fingers through his hair. 

“Owie Cassie. My k-knee owie,” Sammy made sure to show Cas his booboo just in case the angel didn’t know. 

“I see little one. And I’m sure it hurts. What kind of band-aid do you think you want?” Cas tried to engage the upset child. He had to learn for his little one’s and Dean’s sake. He handed the boy Rocket to which he had brushed off already. 

Sam thought about it and wrapped his fingers around his watch puppy. “ ‘iger,” he said as he thought of the animal print band-aid that he had put on Dean’s hand earlier that morning for his booboo. 

“That sounds like a good choice baby,” Cas said as Dean looked in said box for a tiger print over at the small table by the small window. 

Dean walked over and flipped the band-aid up to show the two of them the tiger prints. “Ok, here we go! One tiger band-aid for my monkey!” He had already unwrapped it from the plastic pieces so Sammy could stick it on himself. Which he did. 

“Booboo,” Sammy lifted his knee with a pout to Dean so he could give it a kiss to make it feel better, which of course Dean obliged with a small smile. 

**#SPN#** ****

“You’re ok kiddo,” Dean said as he gave his poor kiddo’s knee a kiss then his forehead, “What do you say we eat?” Dean asked as he got up and went over to the table and started ruffling a picnic basket Sammy hadn’t seen before. 

The boy of course was automatically interested in food and sat up next to Cas. The angel wrapped an arm around him when the boy gave a bounce or two. “Settle down little one food will be here soon enough.”

Sammy hummed and settled down against Cas’ shoulder. “Where da food come from De?” 

“Kara made Cas and I sandwiches and look!” Dean held up another sippy cup of warm milk and from the smell it had vanilla and banana mixed in it. _Nothing escapes that blasted woman,_ Dean thought as he shook the sippy cup a little. “More milk! You loves milk!” Dean repeated what Sam had said at breakfast to entice the kid to ignore that it was in a sippy cup. But he didn’t seem to have to do that as Sammy tried to run over to get the cup. Cas caught him just in time from another fall as Dean left the sandwiches to scoop up his brother. 

“Ok, calm down buddy. We don’t want any more owies do we?”

Sammy barely heard his brother as he shook his head while trying to attach his lips to the spout of the blue cuppy in his brother’s hand. “Cuppy De-de,” he whined when Dean didn’t give it to him right away. 

Dean smiled as he went to go sit on the chair that was thankfully clothes free this time. He would never tell anyone but he missed that rocking chair from that motel from the other side of Redfern Grove after that bitch Gretchen had kicked them out of her hotel as he sat down in the chair that had held their clean clothes earlier that morning. (Cas had put them away when Dean was giving Sam a wash and getting him into clean clothes)

“I know I’m a meanie,” Dean smiled as he sat down on the chair to situate Sammy in his arms so he could put the spout between pouty lips. “Yeah,” Dean couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his face as he agreed with his baby brother’s hum at the deliciously warm milk. “Is it good?” 

Sammy didn’t want to talk right now, cause he was eating _(duh)_ so he just patted De-de’s face with his fingers as De-de gave his fingertips a light kiss, which caused him to tell out a little giggle.

Dean looked up at Cas as the man set another chair next to his and put two sandwiches on his lap. One of them, which smelled like turkey, was unwrapped from the seran wrap that it was laying on while the other one that looked like roast beef was still wrapped up. Cas had a bag of BBQ chips by his feet with two to-go coffee cups. 

_Hopefully with coffee_ , Dean thought as Cas held up the turkey sandwich to Dean’s mouth. Kara could cook was his next thought as he got a mouthful of real turkey meat that was so juicy that the flavor ran into the equally watering tomato and Dean could help but let out a moan. 

“So good,” he moaned and watched Cas look at him with “bedroom eyes.” And if their kid wasn’t in his arms he _definitely_ would take Cas up on that offer, but the snuffles and pulling on the sippy cup in his hand kept him grounded. “Why aren’t you eating?” 

“Chew your food,” Cas gave Dean a disapproving look as he went to open the bag of chips. “I’m not that hungry and you need to eat too.”

“Cas, you’re human now,” Dean reminded him. “You need to eat too.”

“I know. And I will after you eat and feed our baby.”

Dean snorted as he accepted another bite of the sandwich. 

**#SPN#**

_So good_ , Sam thought as he sucked down the last of his milk just as Cas was opening the bag of BBQ chips. “Chips?!” he heard Dean laugh as he sat up looking at Cas and the chips. “I have some?” he held out his hand out to the angel. “Peas,” he added as Dean had taught him manners after all. 

Cas looked at Dean before handing his little one a chip. He also made sure to find smaller chip pieces, not unlike the chip Dean was trying to shove in his mouth that broke in half halfway into his mouth. 

Sammy had leaned his head back to watch Dean trying to shove the chip in his mouth when the broken half fell onto his face hitting him on the nose and then landing on the collar of his shirt. 

Which of course meant it was Sammy’s, so Sammy ate it. 

Dean smiled and watched Sam shove the now smaller piece of ship into his mouth. Once Sammy was done chewing he poked him in the stomach. “You stole my chip you stinker.” 

“No,” Sammy giggled and grabbed at Dean’s hand. “I eats my chip. My chip,” Sammy squirms off Dean’s lap and goes to the bag of chips that Cas was holding. 

Sammy tried to grab a chip but he was having problems. It was like his fingers didn’t want to work. After a couple seconds he managed to grab a couple in his whole hand and pulled it out of the bag. 

Cas was about to say something about the kid having that many chips but stopped as Sammy simply put all the chips in Dean’s open palm. 

“I not t-takin’ De-de’s chips. Here De-de chips,” Sammy said with a proud voice. He picked one of the chips up as he leaned closer to Dean and put the chip up to his mouth. “I feed yous,” he said as he put the chip in his brother’s open mouth. 

“Mmm, thank you baby boy,” Dean said with a smile. “You picked the best chip out of the whole bag.”

“I did!” Sammy asked with wide eyes as he noticed Cas had a sandwich that looked pretty good to him. 

“No baby, no more,” Cas said as he held the sandwich to the side and out of reach. “Look! Rocket is on the table,” he pointed to said table. 

Sammy gasped and ran over to the table lightly crashing into the side of the table and grabbed his ochre and black colored friend. 

Cas gasped as Sam crashed into the table as Dean simply snorted and rolled his eyes. It looked like Sammy was already over his last tumble and was about to get into another one. 

Once the boy climbed back onto Dean’s lap, Dean let out a burp, satisfied with his meal and stood up. Cas shot a glare up at his partner as Sam let out a giggle behind his casted arm. 

“That was a good lunch kiddo,” Dean smiled at Sammy as he stepped on Cas’ spread out legs, whom he was pointedly irgore with a smirk. 

“Yup!” Sammy chirped..

Dean knew that Sammy wasn’t going to lay down without a fight with how awake he was. Even if he did yawn in his ear just now. 

“I’s no need nap kay de-de cause I’s a big boy kay de-de,” Sammy stated as he was laid into the bed with Rocket. 

_See_ , Dean thought with an internal eye roll as Cas hid a smile behind looking busy cleaning up the lunch meal mess. 

Sam huffed a little as he tried to get under the blanket while not realizing that his butt was on top of a corner of the comforter. 

Dean, of course, saw the dilemma and lifted his kid’s hip and pulled the blanket out from underneath the boy and tucked him in. 

Sam smiled once he was free and snuggled down under the blanket while keeping his feet and toes free from the blanket. _Just the way he liked it._

After snuggling with Rocket and having the little puppy dance across the blanket for a couple minutes and quietly sing a song under his breath. “De-de!” he looked up to see Dean sitting in a chair with a book in hand.

_When had he moved?_

“Yeah monkey,” Dean's voice brought Sam’s eyes back on his. 

“Dam-ding? Ohhh,” Sam smiled when Dean held it up and he opened his mouth so Dean could pop it in. It made him so safe that he couldn’t help but give a wiggle and give Rocket an extra little squeeze. He was so excited for a moment that he forgot why he was so comfy in the first place. “I’s no need a nap De-de cause I’s a big boy and big boys don’t need naps so just story dis time, peas.” he added when he saw a look on his brother’s face. 

“Ok, shh,” Dean said with a smile. “Shut your eyes so I can start the book.” Sam let out a huff, knowing his brother’s ruse while snuggling further under the blankets. It was cold by any means, it’s just important to have blankets while you sleep. _De-de jacket, that works too._

It only took four pages of the book until Dean saw Sammy’s breathing even out and his fingers loosened around Rocket. He smiled and went to go join Cas at the table so they could do some more of their own research. 

Cas looked up from the Enochian library book he was reading as Dean sat across from him. He smiled as Dean opened h\the computer and signed on. 

“What?” Dean looked over the rim of the computer with suspicion. 

“Just looking,” Cas said going back to his book. He heard Dean let out a soft snort as the typing on the keyboard and the soft snores from their little one lulled him into feelings of safety and peace. 


End file.
